User talk:Areand the Mysterious Dork
Was wondering if there be some maps later in to know where they are, seems interesting and like the idea. Have some pics for original characters I could use, ok to put them here? Sure. That's kinda the whole point of this and fanfiction anyway as long as you follow the timeline. And if you are wondering about maps, best to leave it to your imagination on where everything is. I mean, the NewVerse is GIGANTIC like our universe. Areand the Mysterious Dork (talk) 15:50, December 24, 2019 (UTC)ATMD True, some I picture to be star systems or mini galaxies like the Eve Cluster or for others like Wannabros, dreamworks and stuff. Anyway happy Christmas, hannukah or any other holidays you celebrate how have you been? hope you like the pages I've installed and the ideas I had in mind for certain characters to be part of, both good and bad, even added relations to what some would react to them. Soulslayer317 (talk) 16:49, January 12, 2020 (UTC)User:Soulslayer317 I'm doing alright despite the amount of crap that I have to do at work. Not bad. Could use some more info in certain parts, but not bad. Although I'm gonna be busy with work and fanfiction so I won't have much time on this wiki but I'll finish some parts as soon as I have enough free time. Although some of it will go to some video games I got. Areand the Mysterious Dork (talk) 16:07, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Yeah, if you want help just need to share it out on social websites or friends who like the ideas. Kinda like the idea and thought maybe a cult/force that strifes in carnage of the fandom wars. User:soulslayer317 I don't like the idea of "cult" but sure. Invite some friends who like stuff like this. I would like to see what creative things they would put on as long as the rules are followed. The whole point of this is to have fun. Show off your creativity and share it with everyone so they can have fun too. Yet I am gonna add a little something in the timeline around 2021, so be prepared. It will be like Cthulu mythos that H.P. Lovecraft was willing to let anyone take his works and create something from it. Areand the Mysterious Dork (talk) 18:40, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Excuse me, but I'm a little confused. What exactly do you do on this page. I read the rules, but got confused by it and am unsure what it meant exactly. Like made up characters, characters we know, or stuff like that? I got lost. D.N.Works (talk) 21:04, January 22, 2020 (UTC)D.N.Works, the above is my message. Sorry, forgot to enter my ID. anything really I think as the rules say, maybe like recreate a version different to the character for a role like most fanon wiki do with their names to know whose who and create your own character and story for the fun of it. Also having trouble finding the Gallery button on this wiki, only the updated version of the edit. User:soulslayer317